The computer workstation has evolved from a simple desk structure to one that incorporates features designed to accommodate various types of computers and computer components, all useful in business and industry. As the demands for computer utilization increase, the ability for a computer operator to work extended periods of time at a computer workstation becomes an item of greater interest.
In order to appropriately define a computer workstation environment, an evaluation of human engineering, i.e., ergonomic factors, must be met in order for a workstation to satisfy extended use requirements. The human engineering design requirements for the operators of large, multiple-operator systems and individual freestanding stations typically involve many similar ergonomic considerations.
In the context of a personal computer workstation, an individual workstation environment typically must include a total system--that is, a computer (a central processing unit), monitor(s), keyboard (and other input devices) and printers/ plotters (and other output devices) in immediate proximity to one another as distinguished from the large main frame designs wherein the central processing unit, disk storage device and printers are ordinarily mounted remote from the user's workstation.
In order to properly define the workstation environment, ergonomic considerations having to do with the correct or desired line-of-sight from the operator to the monitor, ease of operator work surface adjustment in terms of height, distance and tilt adjustments for input devices (i.e., keyboards/mouse) and displays, ease of operator access to system components, glare-free viewing of the monitor(s) (i.e., cathode ray tubes) and proper work surface lighting dictate primary considerations for a "user-friendly" workstation.
Prior art devices have offered variations of conventional desks or stands with shelves. Articulating arms have been used in the past for positioning of the individual monitors. Indeed, some devices address separation of the work surface and the monitor surface, while other devices deal with adjustable vertical surfaces for selective positioning of the work surface and the monitor surfaces. Other structures have the capability of horizontally adjusting the monitor position with respect to the user. In some cases, tilting surfaces have been incorporated for adjusting the keyboard (input device) angle and permitting some tilting of work surface to accommodate user preferences. To a more limited extent, some prior art devices permit certain ranges of customer adjusting to accommodate the various component pieces of a user's workstation. So far as known, no attempt has been made to incorporate lighting directly into the workstation so as to provide appropriate workstation lighting. Some prior art devices have detailed the utilization of multiple adjacent pedestal designs to accommodate elevational variations in the work surfaces of the user and that of the monitor display stand.
However, so far as known, no workstation is known to be capable of effectively, in a single coordinated unit, dealing effectively with multiple ergonomic requirements while providing a workstation having an easily adjustable, compact, user-friendly design complete with an integrated computer therewith.